Purification
by Z o d i a c 2 2 3
Summary: [Pairings  SaiSaku, SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema & maybe NejiTen] Summary and details about fanfic inside! [Lemon content comes in later chapters!]
1. Swapped Feelings

**D i s c l a i m e r ;** Blah I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything but the story and plot line of this.

**W a r n i n g s ;** Later chapters will contain lemon and there is some language,

**D e s c r i p t i o n ;** Sasuke returns and everything starts to spin. Sakura finds her self going between the life she had without him and the new life he wishes to have with her. Naruto gains the courage to try and starts a relationship between him and Hinata while Shikamaru and Temari finally confess to one another and let lose all they have kept contained for each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**C h a p t e r O n e**

**S w a p p e d F e e l i n g s**

N o one was thrilled about Sasuke's return to Konoha. His absence had swapped everyone's feelings towards the Uchiha who first gave his loyalty, then betrayed them. The reason for betrayal consisted of avenging the death of his clan. Target to kill to avenge his clan was his older brother Itachi. Two people in particular did not have their mind set on hate or ecstasy on his return. Naruto and Sakura had always dreamed of this day. Granted they thought they would be the ones having to bring him back, Weather alive, half dead, or for that matter…dead. That was not the case, Sasuke decided to come back on his own accord. Such a decision made everyone wonder. Did Sasuke think they would welcome him back with open arms? They weren't that stupid, except maybe one person. No matter what Sasuke did Sakura would always accept him, but her love for him and vanished to no more then a vivid memory of what she used to feel for him and see in him. With no doubt Naruto was not too fond of this. He was content and nothing more. It would be interesting seeing an old companion back and by their side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I t was winter in Konoha with a heavy snowfall. Winter was never very common let alone dense in Konoha but this year turned out to be different. It was quite ironic in a way, with Sasuke back and Konoha differing with its moderate summer. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura strolled the streets of Konoha. The three teammates started to take a liking to one another. Naruto and Sakura started to accept Sai as their new member who took the empty spot Sasuke left them. Trudging through the inches of snow left on the floor of Konoha's streets the three talked about random things. Naruto adding in his none sense comments here and there and Sakura giving him her usual scowls, while Sai sat back with no facial expression on and mostly keeping quiet through it all. Sakura was wearing sleeves for once and a longer skirt that dropped on down past her knees. The cold got to her unlike Sai and Naruto. Unlike them no matter how much warmer she dressed she never seemed to quit shivering, and she surprised how they could stand it as they were both still in their every day clothing.

A quiver was released for her nerves in reactions to her newly chilled winter gale that brushed along the surface of her flesh. Naruto looked over his shoulder, looking back at Sakura who was curled up into a tighter ball as they walked trying to ward of the new chilled sensation she experienced. Naruto stopped and was about to reach out to lay on hand on her shoulder and ask if there was anything he could do to help with being phased by the cold when Sai did everything he was on the verge of doing. Sai curled an arm around her waist and reeled Sakura into his side. Sai then spoke in a tone still above a whisper for how close she was. Naruto put on a frown but was at least pleased Sai talked in a volume he could still hear. Past events with Sai always made Naruto get worked up about so little.

**"Y o u still cold Ugly?"** Sakura turned still and felt like tensing up when Sai spoke and held her in his arms. She responded and put on a weak smile. **"The cold likes to find ways to get to me."**

E y e s darted up to look into his emotionless eyes, just the same as Sasuke's eyes always were. She felt out of place in his arms but slowly melted into enjoying it. Turning back to look at Naruto she noticed he was gone. Letting her gaze rise and fall along the scenery in front and behind her she soon caught sight of Naruto standing out in front of his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura brightened up her face and felt right at home with the two boys. Though she still had that thing thread of longing left in her contaminated heart for Sasuke. Naruto put on his usually wide grin and looked back at Sakura and Sai. He was no longer concerned or phased about Sai holding Sakura, but was more focused on getting something to eat at Ichiraku Ramen.

H i s mouth opened and he closed his eyes just adding to the humor of his grin, **"I'll leave you two be with your business and ill get a start on mine."** A muted heh vibrated from his vocal cords and with that he walked off and into the Ramen shop.

S a k u r a could not help but blink a few times to Naruto's comment? Leave her and Sai to do their business they weren't together. All he did was simply haul her into his arms when she was cold. But at that moment she could not help but reflect back on own facial features and the new warmth that surrounded her. Sai lifted and hand to touch her cheek and commented on her warm feel, **"You're turning red"** Sakura froze and re gained her self slowly pulling out of Sai's arms. He helped her re gain her footing and let her stand on her own. Sakura crossed both her arms underneath her chest huddling back together, being depraved of Sai's warmth. Tilting her head downward she stared at the snow covered ground, trying to take her mind off of Sai. God how she could embarrass her self at times.

S h e stuttered a few second before she spoke up. _'It's about time you say something! Almost made it seem like you were wanting Sai to hold you forever!'_ Sakura cringed to what her inner self said. It never occurred to her she could feel anything for him but sense the first timed she did lay eyes on him he reminded her of Sasuke. **"I'm going to start heading home now Sai."** With her head still slanted down she shifted her gaze to look up at him, with fuchsia tendrils hanging over her jaded eyes. Sai put on another one of his smiles every thought of always being fake as he reacted to her comment. Sakura changed her embarrassed and caught off guard look to a gentle smile back to his generosity. She knew Sai thought of it nothing more but just trying to help someone cold out, but just being held in her arms lured her into wishing for something more. Which she forcefully was trying to keep her self away from. Though Sai was tempting her out of that restrain.

S a i kept still and watched Sakura start to walk off. He wondered if it would be worth trying to walk her home after what happened. He still was not sure if he felt anything for her, but she was a friend and in the winter Konoha got this year accompanying her on the way was the least he could do. Sakura's footsteps were imprinted in the snow, their outline perfect and crisp. Sai's dark and detached eyes stared down at one of the closer foot prints left by his side and then flicked his head back up. **"Haruno, wait up."** Sakura paused in her footsteps her arms still clung tightly together and wrapped around her chest, trying to keep in the warmth her own solitude body provided her.

L o o k i n g over her shoulder her face was dull as she looked at Sai, still trying to keep her self away from it all. The half everyone saw was pleased, and excited about Sai wanting to accompany her on her way home but her inner self once more had to protest to it all. _'Your seriously going to accept this? Man your pathetic giving up on Sasuke so easily.'_ She clutched a fist together ready to shove her inner self away, but that was impossible she had no way of stopping it. Why did she always have to contradict her self one way or another? Pointing her head away from Sai as he walked up next to her she radiated off a warm glow and a smile again. Gosh she was too easy to get too now that Sasuke was gone. Sai resembled Sasuke to her more and more by the second.

**"N o w why would you want to tag along?"** Sakura asked with a timid tone, but trying to also sound sweet to not offend him. Sai him self was not quite sure on the matter, but he did know his house was in the same direction as hers and a further way down so he would be passing by her place anyways. **"Thought you'd appreciate company. Heading that way anyways…"** Raising a brow he slowly finished off his reply of the nickname he gave her awhile back, **"-Ugly."** She thought he was already starting to contradict him self. From what she had seen as of now, he thought more of her then Ugly. That nickname also got to her, the first few times he used it she always dove forward wanting to punch the shit out of him, now some how she was able to stand it. His cold tone and treatment was another thing that urged her on to believing he could take the place of Sasuke as their teammate…and _'You can't possibly be allowing him to take the place of Sasuke as your crush?!'_ Her inner self snarled at the idea but sadly yes she admitted to her self Sai was sliding into the place of being her new crush.

S i g h i n g she allowed him to walk by her side on the way back home. Allowing him to stay close by her side. She did not know if she was allowing him to stay close to her intentionally or if it was just being done out of either of them not knowing. They both seemed content and relaxed that way she thought hell with it. The sun now set behind the memorial of all the Hokage's portraits on top of the mountain range behind Konoha. Each one having an amount of snow on their pictures that Konoha had never yet seen in its time. It was so harsh and cold this year; she could not help but string it into the rumors of Sasuke's return. She had yet to see him back for her self, but she was in no hurry or rush to see him. She laughed to her self keeping it in nervously being so close to Sai's side when she remembered the image of Naruto's face when he heard Sasuke had returned. It was priceless…as many of the other things Naruto had done in their knowing of each other.

T h e time ticked by faster then the usual speed she felt it always went by as. They arrived at her house sooner then she wanted and expected to. Numbed where she stopped her self and drilled her feet down into the snow that already made walking long distances harder she tilted her head up to look at Sai. Pivoting to face him directly she was a few inches away from him she could reach out a lay and hand on his chest and whisper and thank you in his ear for attending her on her journey home but she kept her self from doing that. Instead she looked up with eyes that were glistening with the emerald color they always reflected with the liquid in her fountains. **"Thank you Sai."** All he did was stare back down at her. She was a few inches shorter then he so it was not very hard to do. Sai was not a person to thank any for what they did; he rather liked staying away from making any bonds. But a bond was starting to form between Naruto and now maybe even more between him and Sakura.

W h e n Sai did not reply Sakura got rather impatient and reached out her hand to put on his shoulder but then her inner self once more intruded. _'You're starting to sicken me. Get your self back together girl! Remember whom your supposed to like! It's not that hard!'_ That was the final straw she could not drag this out any longer and having her inner self yell at her. She placed her hand down on Sai's shoulder and snaked it around the beck of his neck dragging him in closer. Sai had no choice but to bend over to come down to her height when she did it. Next thing Sai knew was feeling Sakura's hot breath lingering along the surface of his neck. He was already warm in this cold weather unlike her but this new warmth stirred something up inside of him.

W i t h out further a due Sakura had let her self dive in gradually and take Sai in for a kiss. She sucked gently on his lips and then put in a little more force. It took awhile for Sai to catch onto it all but he eventually let him self-go with the flow. It was odd for Sai to think all of a sudden this was happening. But he…was finding him self-enjoying it. His arm was curled around her hips and squished her in closer. Sakura tried her greatest to hold back a moan but it slipped out of her and Sai added his tongue in for a few seconds. After a few seconds of their tongues dulling Sakura pulled away. Biting her lip to what she just did. She looked up at Sai who seemed to for once have a showcase of emotion in his eyes. It stunned her to see she had pulled it from him. She blushed and plummeted her head down feeling shamed for making it all happen so fast. She hoped Sai would not be disturbed by it.

I f the moment could get anymore awkward for the poor Konoichi it just did. **"Umm…thank you Sakura but seems you have a visitor."** This was unexpected she got her thank you from Sai, rather then a welcome to her thank you she stated earlier, but now he said they had a visitor? Who could is possibly. She turned around suddenly and found her self face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Dammit…was he standing there the whole time? Her heart began to sink and she felt ship wrecked. _'Nice going see what being anxious gets you into?'_ She felt like running away and to hurry on into her apartment, but she could not move. She felt super glued to her spot she just stood in while kissing Sai. She felt like going into a breakdown. **"Hey…Sakura."** The words flowed from Sasuke's mouth with a tinge of disappointment. That was all she needed. Now it would be certain she would go into a state of discomfort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AC** - So that is that. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I already have chapter 2 and 3 written but I won't post them just yet still doing some editing to them. Yes I know I'm horrible, But I had to have some SaiSaku. Of course I'm a fangirl of SasuSaku but we all like something different for once and it'll put a nice spin on things later. **Please read and review** the more reviews and comments I get the faster it'll make me wish to get the following chapters up, and the good lemon parts I'm sure we all like! OH! Almost forgot to state later on this fanfic will have ShikaTema, NaruHina and maybe some NejiTen for those of you who like the other couples! Now I'm done with my author comment ranting. x3 Toodles! -waves-


	2. Battered Confusion

**D i s c l a i m e r **; Blah I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything but the story and plot line of this.

**W a r n i n g s** ; Later chapters contain lemon and there is some language.

**D e s c r i p t i o n** ; Sasuke returns and everything starts to spin. Sakura finds her self going between the life she had without him and the new life he wishes to have with her. Naruto gains the courage to try and starts a relationship between him and Hinata while Shikamaru and Temari finally confess to one another and let lose all they have kept contained for each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

**Battered Confusion**

T r y i n g to swallow Sakura looked up and then back down, flicking her gaze back and forth between the ground and Sasuke. Right when she was starting to feel like she would finally be able to feel complete and love someone Sasuke barged in. It was totally unexpected and she never thought in a million years Sasuke would come by to visit Sakura. Sakura was hesitant to say anything back. Before he left she vowed her love for him, saying she would forever do anything he wished of her and would forever love him. Now with his viewing of her kissing Sai, he could only simply be thinking of her as one thing, a scoundrel. Someone who betrayed him, but he betrayed her and Naruto first. Trying with her up most kindness she raised her head and turned stiff staring at him she wanted to try and take back what he witnessed but she knew she couldn't. His eyes were definitely the same as they were when she left him, but the thing that concerned her was when he spoke that hello he sounded disappointed.

B e f o r e she was able to think or get in anything to explain what he saw he spoke again and stared directly at Sai. **"Was just coming by for a visit." **Eyes slowly traveled away from Sasuke and to Sai with a worried expression laid upon her features. Damn all this. _'You're a genius maybe Sasuke seeing that will drag out of him what you've wanted all along!'_ This was all too much to bare, she could have had a chance to maybe start over with Sasuke but she leapt too soon and took Sai in for her first kiss. She grew choked up, gagging on her own mistakes. Sai tossed his gaze back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura. Sai has always been trying to understand the bond Sakura claimed she and Naruto had with Sasuke, but heck this did not look like a bond. **"Nice of you to do so-" **Sai was going to finish and cut the bastard off from doing any more damage to Sakura, but Sakura spoke up thinking she knew what was coming. **"Sai please don't…"** Sai kept a stern watch on the Uchiha tracing him over and watching him intently, "**As I was saying, nice of you to visit, betrayer of Konoha."** Sakura right then and there certainly declared her self-available to proceed into being unconscious and faint.

D e a r lord Sai said it; hopefully he would not come up with a nasty nickname that he always used to give everyone else. All she could do was hope and pray. She grabbed the sides of her jacket and pulled them in tighter around her sides. Not wanting anyone else's warmth right now but her own. She was through with it all. Lowering her head and sighing she twirled around and faced her door reaching a hand out and twisted the doorknob letting it slowly swing open. Timidly she looked back over her shoulder, to Sai whom she felt earlier she could form a greater bond with. That however backfired. She put on an 'I'm sorry' face and slipped slowly into her house. She closed the door carefully behind her not letting it slam shut, but with held its journey to closing. Throwing her head back she was on the verge of tears. It was visible now that she was all-alone. She cursed under her breath. Now she had her self-caught in the middle of her feelings. Her one half still fully for Sasuke while her other was falling ever so slowly for Sai.

N o words were directly exchanged between her and Sasuke, but the words he spoke and aimed at her pierced her greater then the comment he made so long ago about her being annoying. A soft whimper escaped from her and her attention was focused outside listening to hear if Sasuke and Sai spoke anymore. All she caught were someone's footsteps treading off. She concluded they were most likely Sai's, he did seem to be the better person and in this situation walking away was the way to deal with it all. Sakura slid her back down along the surface of her door. Ending up on the floor not knowing what to do she was beside her self.

A hard knock was then vibrated through her door. She winced her eyes shut, **"Just go away, I'm not in the mood." **If it were Sai he would understand but if it were Sasuke he would have had a harder time following through with just leaving. The knock was again preformed on the upper half of her door. She wanted to growl and bit the one's head off who was not listening to her but before she could she heard muffled words from the other side of the door. **"Aa, if that's what you want." **Sasuke turned and took her orders of going away. Sliding his hands back down into the pockets of his pants Sasuke gave an aggravated sigh and sauntered off. It puzzled him that one of his long ago fangirls would be telling him to go away, though after what he saw happen between her and Sai, she probably no longer cared for him.

S a k u r a heard another set of footsteps take off and at that moment she felt very relieved of it all. Clutching her knees closer into her chest she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She did take things too fast. But over all the years of Sasuke being away she began to lose hope in ever having a chance with him, and Sai seemed too much like Sasuke she couldn't resist. She had to try sooner or later. She was 18 and going to be 19 soon. If she didn't find a person she wanted to be with her dream of having a family was going to be far out of reach. She wanted one with Sasuke but with the ways things worked between them…it would never happen as she saw it.

M u s c l e s relaxed and the grip she had around her knees loosened. Sliding them out and away from her chest she let her self sit with her legs out in front of her parallel. She needed someone to talk to someone who would listen and would not go ahead and talk behind her back. There Ino. A friend she had had ever since she was around the age of 6. But with what she needed to talk about and it involving Sasuke and Sai she figured Ino wouldn't handle it the proper way. Who else was there she could feel comfortable talking to. There was Naruto but he was there already when Sai and her were huddled together close and he would probably just tell her to stick with Sai. She didn't want one-sided opinions or favorite playing.

T h i n k i n g of the other kunochi in the village there was Tenten, and Hinata. Between the two she thought Hinata would be the better selection and just a few days ago they exchanged numbers hoping to have a girls night out sometime. Sakura thought being friends with Hinata could be fun and she showed interest in Naruto. One of Sakura's future goals was to hook her and Naruto up. Tonight may be the perfect time to talk to her about that, along with Hinata helping her with some guidance about Sasuke and Sai.

S a k u r a got up off of the floor and wandered across her house over to her phone. The slip of paper that had Hinata's phone number was still in her jacket's pocket from a few nights ago. Reaching into her pocket she took the piece of paper out and gazed down at the phone number with a bleak smile. Almost memorizing the phone number she dialed it on her phone and waited for the other line to answer. Ringing to the point Sakura thought no one would answer she began to lose hope again then suddenly an innocent voice picked up the phone and answered it. **"Hey Hinata!" **Sakura was pleased that she answered. Hinata was such a kind girl and never let her friends down or her self.

O n the other line Hinata was surprised to hear it was Sakura was called. Hinata stuttered for a few moments before she gave a reply to Sakura. **"Ano, h-hey Sakura."** As usual she sounded sweet and her words were stammered. Sakura did think the stammering got annoying once in awhile but that fled from her mind. **"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind meeting me down at the pound behind ****Ichiraku Ramen, you know just to talk and have a little fun to pass the time." **Hinata light up at the sound of Sakura sounding excited. Hinata never thought anyone would want to pass the time by with her. **"Ya, s-sure thing S-sakura. Will m-meet y-you down there s-soon. "** Without any further words Sakura gave Hinata a kind and friendly Ja ne and hung up the phone.

T h e r e was no need to get ready; Sakura was still in her clothes and had everything she needed to go out already on her. She kind of did overlook going back out into the cold though. She hated it but she asked Hinata to meet her at the pond and that's what she was going to do. Heading back over to her door she got her keys out and ready to lock it as she left. Leaving her house she locked it behind her and headed off anxiously through the blistering cold and over to where she asked Hinata to meet her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**M e a n w h i l e . . . **

W a l k i n g slowly Sai thought over what had happened back with Sakura. He didn't expect it to end up being anything more but just walking her home. Instead his kind offer and caring for his teammate has resulted in him being kissed by Haruno Sakura. Sai didn't have any true feelings towards this, as he wasn't the type of person to ever feel anything, but when Sakura kissed him he thought he had experienced ecstasy. It was a great feeling Sai could get used to it but it had all been swapped around. That Uchiha Sasuke had showed up and butted in. Hurting Sakura and sending her off torn apart. Sai would have done more to him back there, not only because he tormented Sakura with his very existence being back but because he deserved to have some sense beat back into him after leaving a whole village who cared dearly for him.

T h e i r meeting 3 years ago made Sai wonder what bonds Sakura and Naruto thought they had with him. That bastard did not deserve any bonds. How cold and cruel he was he probably deserved to be on his own after his brother slaughtered his whole clan. But Sai couldn't think that way, as he did not know Sasuke as a kid before it all happened.

C o m i n g to cross back over where Sakura and him left Naruto earlier he heard a loud voice from inside Ichiraku Ramen. Sai stared at the building and assumed it was Naruto. Such a loud mouth and Sai loved teasing him. Entering Ichiraku Ramen Sai looked off to his right and saw Naruto sitting down with his wide eye grin and starring at the chief behind the counter Soon Sai heard an obnoxious thank you. **"Thank you old man! You didn't have to give it to me for free you know!" **The chief turned around surprised and gave a grin back to Naruto. **"You're our best costumer! You deserve a little something for free now and then!" **Best costumer was right. If anyone ever needed to talk to Naruto around breakfast, lunch or dinner they would never go wrong if they came here to try and find him.

T a k i n g the seat next to Naruto Sai watched Naruto as he ate the Ramen there it was going to grow wings and fly away if he did not devour it in the next five minutes. Sai leaned in and over to Naruto and hovered close to his shoulder. **"It's not going anywhere. Take it easy. With how much ramen you eat I'm surprised you haven't had a heart attack yet." **Sai finished his statement with one of his fake, but deceiving grins that could pass as a normal grin if the person he was grinning to did not know him. Naruto stopped right in the middle of eating and put on a mild frown. **"Eh…" **Naruto's head turned and looked at Sai, eyes closed and a disappointed frown on his face. **"I don't care ramen is too good!" **

S e v e r a l more minutes passed and Naruto finally finished. Naruto took in a deep breath of air and leaned back in his stool only to find later on that there was no back to it. A loud thud happened and Sai leaned over and the chief leaned over his counter to stare down upon a Naruto lying on the ground. The chief let out a chuckle and Naruto just looked up at Sai and the chief with a dumbfounded stare. **"Meh…why are you here anyways Sai? Thought you were with Sakura." **Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with his hands and he slowly got him self-back up and situated in his chair. After he was all done he looked back over to Sai with his normal huge grin on his face.

S a i wasn't much of a talker, and he really didn't have a reason for being here. **"I don't have a reason. Just heard your awfully loud voice from outside and decided to stop in on my way back from walking Sakura home."** Naruto found Sai's answer simple enough and did not ask anymore question instead he thanked the chief again and began to leave. Sai got up and started to follow Naruto out of the restaurant.

O u t s i d e snowflakes were still falling and Naruto looked up at the sky and opened his mouth to catch a few. Sai blinked and watched at how this guy could have so much fun on his own. **"Hehe, it's fun you should try it sometime! We may never have a winter like this in Konoha again." **Naruto remarked once more still filled with tons of energy. **"Too bad Sasuke isn't here to see it." **Sasuke, that reminded Sai about what he could tell Naruto. But Sai didn't know if Naruto would be too pleased to hear Sasuke was indeed back.

I t was worth a shot. **"Sasuke is back." **Naruto stopped his mouth still wide and open consuming more snowflakes. The snowflakes pilled up in his mouth till Naruto felt like he could gag on them. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he froze and tilted his head to the side to look at Sai. **"You…serious? That bastard and he didn't even come visit with me yet!" **Sai gave a mute chuckle hearing Naruto's mixed up emotions. He was happy but furious about his return. Sai couldn't help but still wonder why Sakura and Naruto had such a bond with him. Sai started to walk off and Naruto blinked as he watched side tread off. Naruto jumped and straightened up and shouted out to Sai. **"Wait for me! I want to know more!"**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AC -** Sorry there is not much action in this chapter. but the next one there will be a lot more, I promise. Next chapter there should be some NaruHina :3. didn't mean to spoil you all but I just had to say. -twirls- So anyways yes chapter 3 will be up here shortly. I've actually been changing a lot in it. I got some more ideas for the story and it requires tons of editing if I want to make the scenes I have planned fit properly. x3** Please read and review**! It'll just make the chapters come faster and make a happier author. Also a happy author when dealing with me makes lemon scenes comes faster! We will be having lemon scenes with SasuSaku, NaruHina, and ShikaTema!


	3. Swimming In Winter

**D i s c l a i m e r ;** Blah I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns everything but the story and plot line of this.

**W a r n i n g s ;** Later chapters contain lemon and there is some language.

**D e s c r i p t i o n ;** Sasuke returns and everything starts to spin. Sakura finds her self-going between the life she had without him and the new life he wishes to have with her. Naruto gains the courage to try and starts a relationship between him and Hinata while Shikamaru and Temari finally confess to one another and let lose all they have kept contained for each other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three **

**S w i m m i n g I n W i n t e r **

A set of finger swiped over the snow-covered bench. Sweeping off the snowflakes that had accumulated on the bench Hinata cleared a spot to sit on. Hinata had reached the pond before Sakura and she decided to take a seat as she waited for her friend to show up. She was always dressed warmly. Her purple hoodie and pants matched her newly long grown out hair violet hair. It was a change from the short hair she had 5 years ago, and she decided to she liked her longer hair better. Crossing her arms she sat there trying to stay warm until her Sakura came.

S a k u r a soon enough appeared and she called out to Hinata. **"Hey Hinata."** Hinata turned her head to look and she saw her pink haired friend approaching. Hinata gave a warm grin as she greeted her friend. Sakura stood at the side of the bench shivering momentarily. _'Damn the cold it still has an affect on us that you would think we'd be used to by now'_ She couldn't help but agree as her inner self let that out. Reaching into the pockets of her jacket she brought out some gloves and slipped them on. As usual the gloves were colored a pink to match the rest of her outfit and hair. Watching as her friend tried to get warm Hinata decided to scoot over and leave her friend an empty space to sit down next to her at.

**"T h a n k you Hinata."** Sakura said as she took her seat next to her. Emerald green eyes looked out to the lake they were sitting next to. Sakura had no clue why she had picked the lake for them to meet at especially in winter. There was no reason to it. Sakura kept gazing out to the lake and was a bit puzzled it wasn't frozen over. At least Konha's winter wasn't too severe then, but still it was the worst winter they had ever received and Sakura was not enjoying it. **"So, S-sakura-chan, what w-was it y-you wanted to t-talk about?"** Hinata looked over to her friend with a questioning look. Sakura looked back at her friend and thought how to say what she wanted to without making it look odd. She thought weather it would be smart to start it off with Sai and Sasuke or the fact that she thought she could help get Hinata together with Naruto. It was a hard decision but she went ahead with telling her she could probably get her and Naruto together.

**"Y o u like Naruto, don't you?"** Sakura asked keeping a grin on her face that did not seem to cocky and depicting as if she already knew the answer to her question.

H i n a t a ' s gaze was fixed down and starring the snowflakes falling into her lap until Sakura said the name Naruto. Jerking her head up she gawked at her friend and was speechless for a few moments. A blush rushed over Hinata's face and she began to fidget with the ends of her jacket. She was surprised Sakura would ask a question like that, but with how she acted around Naruto how could Sakura not know she did like him. **"Yes, I-I do like N-Naruto." **

_' C h a ! Knew it now all we need to do is tell her the rest of it!'_ Smiling Sakura leaned back on the bench and thought of how to say exactly what she wanted to. Seconds passed by and Sakura finally sorted out how she would say what she wanted to. Putting an elbow out she gently nudged her friend in the side and laughed. **"I knew it! I just needed to make sure first. I think I may be able to get you and Naruto together. Since he is my teammate and takes most of my advice and comments seriously if I told him about you and that you like him Naruto would be glad to ask you out."** After Sakura was done talking she tilted her head to the side, closed, her eyes and gave an almost Naruto type grin. Hinata had no clue what to say and just stared at her friend. She never thought anyone would do such a thing for her but obviously she was wrong.

H i n a t a was about to speak and say a thank you to Sakura for the help she would give her and she heard a loud voice behind her. A loud voice she knew and loved. In fact it belonged to the person she did love and saw so much in. Turning her head around she saw Naruto walking with Sai down the road and away from Itchiraku Ramen. Another blush spread across her face and she looked at Naruto. Sakura catching sight of this turned around and saw Naruto approaching with Sai. _'Ah crud it's Sai...'_ Exactly what she needed right now to see the person she kissed less then an hour ago coming her direction again. But she needed to stay clam and get a hold of her self to not make a scene between them while Hinata was around.

**"S o Sasuke is back and he already saw you and Sakura?! I can't believe it, wonder when that dobe was going to come and see me!"** Naruto screeched a whole lot louder then he needed to as he was talking to Sai and he was only a few feet away. Sai began to feel his ears ring and throb after listening to Naruto's yelling for as long as he did. The thing that bothered him most was he would not fucking get that Sasuke was here as he said time and time again. Sai felt like Naruto was repeating him but in a question format rather then a statement. Right now Sai was beginning to get a clue of why Sasuke did not go and visit Naruto yet. **"Once more, yes Sasuke is back in Konoha and Sakura and me saw him less than an hour ago. I'm sure he will come and see you soon. Just please stop yelling and acting so dramatic about it all!"** Sai felt a headache now coming on but he decided to just let it go.

**"Y o u ' r e no fun, and I can't believe Sakura was being as nice as she was to you earlier. Should have been me who was holding her."** Naruto flicked his gaze away from Sai being annoyed about the topic they were talking about. Stopping in his tracks Naruto looked out at the pond they were by and spotted Sakura and Hinata. A grin appeared on Naruto's features. **"Looks like Sakura didn't stay home after you took her home."** He said to Sai in a teasing voice and he went off in a faster pace then his walk before was.

S a i knew exactly why Sakura was probably out here, and with Hinata. Though he wouldn't say anything to Naruto. As he wasn't one to carry on about his emotions and events to other's Sai was one just to simply state the facts. Once again Sai followed behind Naruto not too eager or anxious to catch up to his friend. Sakura slumped down in the bench and turned to face the other way as the two boys started walking towards the bench her and Hinata were sitting at. Sure this may be a good opportunity to get Hinata and Naruto together but Sai was right there. This was all getting too her faster and harsher then she thought it would. If only Sasuke would have never showed up right then and there everything would be fine!

S i t t i n g back up straight in the bench Sakura decided cowering behind the bench wasn't going to make her look to good and make the feelings she had for Sai too obvious. Sakura faked perking up and once more turned around to see the boys with in feet of them. Sai grinned to Sakura with his smile that was usually on his face and that made Sakura want to melt and turn back around on the bench but she didn't, and couldn't. **"Sakura-Chan! Hinata-chan!"** Naruto's loud voice carried over to them and soon enough they were right at Sakura and Hinata's side. Great...both girl's had a guy they liked her now and she wasn't up to seeing how hinata was going to deal with Naruto being here. But Sakura her self did not think she would have enough courage to grab at the words hanging on the edge of her mouth either to help Hinata with Naruto.

I f this was going to get done Sakura needed to get a hold of her self. Ok maybe she kissed Sai earlier but it was just a thank you kiss for walking her home. _'A thank you kiss? Girl you added your tongue and everything! I don't think that's a thank you kiss! But please get a hold of your self and get what you came here to do done!'_ For once she couldn't deny what her inner self said to be wrong. It was true and she had to live with it. Sakura took in a deep breath of the chilly air and breathed out a few time watching the oxygen she released from her lungs out into the atmosphere turn into frosty mist out in front of her eyes.

**"W h y are you two out here...by a lake...in winter?"** Naruto seemed a little confused as he asked the two girls why they were out where they were. He wasn't wrong they were by a lake in winter, by freezing water. **"Perhaps there out for late night swim."** Sai couldn't help but add in with a tint of sarcasm in his voice. Naruto cringed and slowly forced his head around while his eyes looked at Sai with a piercing stare. **"Honestly I may be stupid and obnoxious at times, but cut out with the sarcasm. I know they aren't out here to swim. It's god damn winter baka." **

S a k u r a looked at Hinata who was still blushing and looking at Naruto. _'It's now or never. Maybe if you get Naruto and Hinata away you and Sai can talk about earlier privately.'_ That did seem very appealing, but truthfully she didn't want to talk to Sai at all it had only been an hour and she was still feeling utterly awkward about the whole situation. Then Sasuke was still out there probably and what if he came looking for her again and once more saw her with Sai.

L e t t i n g out a low muted sigh again Sakura got up off of the bench. **"Naruto you've said and done enough."** Grabbing his arm Sakura dragged Naruto a few feet away before she said anymore. Hinata blinked and watched as Sakura took Naruto away. Hinata had a good feeling about what Sakura was going to say to him, but she didn't know if she was ready for it all. Leaving the bench Hinata got up and began to walk away. Sai watched as she proceeded to do so and he said nothing or did nothing.

O u t of the corner of her eye Sakura saw Hinata taking off and at that moment she could do nothing more but spit out what she was going to say. Leaning into Naruto she made sure her voice was only quiet enough for him to hear since Sai was also there. **"Naruto…Hinata-chan likes you, and I think it would be real kind of you if you asked her to do something with you sometime. And when I say she likes you, I mean she likes you."** With that Sakura stood up straight and watched as Hinata continued to walk away. _'Well so much for talking to her about Sai and Sasuke!'_ That did disappoint her but maybe if she could make Hinata happy being with Naruto it would brighten up all that went wrong this evening for her.

N a r u t o stood there with his mouth in the shape of an 'o'. He was shocked to be told Hinata likes him. Sakura was always the girl Naruto liked but he knew he would never have a chance with her. Sakura was happier and better off with a different guy besides him. If not being with him or even around him made Sakura happy he would do it just out of his love for her. **"Awww Hinata-chan likes me!? How sweet!"** Naruto couldn't hold it in. it made him feel happy and appreciated for once knowing someone liked him. Sakura rolled her eyes and where her gaze ended she found her self-looking directly at Sai who still had the same smug grin on as usual.

_'N a r u t o you can be so damn clueless!'_ Inner Sakura yelped that inside and took over Sakura. Raising a fist above Naruto's head Sakura gave him a good hard thwack across the head. Shoving Naruto down towards the ground he bent over at the waist. Whimpering Naruto looked up at Sakura, **"Sakura-chan! Don't hit me!" **Sakura scowled and gave a low irritated growl. **"_Baka!_ You're so annoying!"** Hearing those words made Naruto frown once more. He turned his gaze away from Sakura and watched Hinata who was walking off. Naruto's eyes and face light up as he remembered Sakura telling him to ask her to do something with him sometime.

O n e last whine came from Naruto and he grunted getting up and trying to cope with the new throbbing sensation Sakura gave him on his head. At that moment Naruto took off almost running after Hinata. Skidding to a halt by her side Naruto put a hand behind his neck. His hand rubbed the nape of his neck as a way to clam down his nerves of asking Hinata if she wanted to do something tomorrow. He did always take Sakura's advice and listened to her carefully taking all she said to be true and worthwhile, so he would give this a shot. Sakura did say after all Hinata liked him.

H i n a t a didn't bother to look at Naruto who was standing beside her she felt too out of place knowing the guy she liked and loved was standing by her side, and after Sakura talking to him about what Sakura told her earlier she could get a good guess of what was coming. **"Hinata-chan, I was wondering…if you would like to do anything tomorrow together?"** Naruto finished his statement with a satisfied look towards Hinata. **"W-well of course N-naruto. Just l-let me k-know what you w-want to d-do."** What else could she say or do? Right now she was overwhelmed. All she could say was yes she couldn't do anymore she was too stunned if anything. Naruto scrunched his face together and lowered his eyebrows. He hadn't thought of what they could do together.

F o r moments if not minutes at the most there was complete silence as Naruto thought, and then something dawned on him. **"Lets meet at Itchiraku Ramen tomorrow and have lunch together."** Naruto waited for her answer eagerly and Hinata replied, **"Hai."** That's all Hinata said before walking off and looking over her shoulder to look back at Sakura with eyes saying thank you. Embarrassment took over Hinata as she continued to walk away. This was the happiest moment of her life.

S a k u r a smiled and felt accomplished. She got one thing done that she had been longing to get done, and had made her friend happier then ever. Naruto twirled back around and looked at Sai and Sakura. **"Well that's that I'll be heading home now….OH! Wait, Sakura Sai was telling me you two already saw Sasuke?!"** Sakura snapped out of her state of be happy for Hinata and looked over at Naruto. A furious scowl once more covering her facial features.

S a i walked over to Naruto and grabbed the bastard's arm and started to drag him away. **"Eh! What did I do wrong Sai!? I'm just getting dragged around by everyone today!"** Sakura folded her hands together and walked back over to the bench to take a seat. Stopping there she let her self-collapse down onto the wood with a silent thud. _'Looks like Sai already told Naruto about Sasuke-kun being back!'_ Sakura didn't really exactly know what to think. She was happy Sai told Naruto but at the same time she felt regretful he told Naruto.

S t a r i n g down at her hands she still felt distant. Almost light headed when she thought about Sai and Sasuke. It still loomed in her mind and she didn't get to tell any of it to Hinata. Stress why was such a thing created. She let her head fall down and rest in the palms of her hand. Snowflakes were falling and clinging to her pink toned hair. Sakura was once more alone and out in the cold. What worried her the most was same as usual Sai showed no interest or interaction with Sakura when he appeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

S h e told him to leave, and he had followed her orders. Sasuke still couldn't get over the sight he saw of the girl he thought held all the love in the world only for him, kissing Sai. It hurt Sasuke enough to know and think that he had been replaced in team seven with Sai, but Sakura kissing him? Today was the first day Sasuke had been officially back in Konoha and it hadn't been the best. He was beginning to over look and regret coming back. Nothing was the same as it had been when he left. 5 years of being gone…and so many things could change in time.

H a n d s were still shoved down into his pockets, as they were when he left Sakura's house. Moving indolently down the streets on Konoha it also baffled Sasuke to have come back during winter and to a winter that was the heaviest winter Konoha had seen yet. The snow he left behind as he walked held footsteps printed into the snow. The snow was ivory, a color that contrasted with his own swarthy colors. It was going to take some time for Sasuke to get used to being back in Konoha. He felt out of place and like the new ugly duckling. He used to be hung over by all the girls and envied by all the guys but that had all vanished. One of the things he was worried about most though was how the Hokage would accept him back, if at all. If worst came to worst Sasuke would have to face death or retreat once more from Konoha.

I t was getting late and the roads had no one on them, they were barren except for the odd person coming along now and then. Sasuke was always one to be intently focusing on his surroundings but somehow managed to block out noises he didn't wish to hear and people's nonsense babbling but one noise still managed to intervene with his hearing. Sasuke's detached eyes wandered around the context scenery and right away noticed the voice. It was as loud as ever as usual and was also obnoxious. Naruto. Sasuke hadn't gone to visit him yet, as he wasn't up to talking with an old 'friend' his first day back. **"I can't believe Sasuke came to visit Sakura before me! And then Sai you grab me away when I wanted to talk to Sakura about seeing Sasuke!"** Naruto's moan was almost as loud as his voice and Sai just kept his hand hanging onto Naruto's arm as he continued to drag him away and back over to his house.

_'W e l l doesn't seem like Naruto has changed any. Sakura also must be near by if Sai was dragging Naruto away from her.' _The name Sai made Sasuke want to puke. That name was going to be on his bad list for sometime. Took almost everything away from Sasuke, if not everything. Took his spot in Team Seven, and Sakura's love by the looks of it. Sasuke scoffed and focused his attention on walking on. His curiosity and still wanting to visit Sakura though got the best of him. As Sai and Naruto passed without seeing him Sasuke went down the path they came from.

T o his amazement there on the bench by the lake Sakura sat. Her head down and cupped in her hands. This made Sasuke perk up a little and wonder what was exactly going on or running through her head. Looking out to the pong he saw the frosty water reflecting the sun's final rays as it settled in for the night. He wasn't the type of person to stay out after sunset but he still wished to visit with Sakura.

S a k u r a ' s ears while she was in deep thought caught the noise of snow crunching behind her as someone took steps closer to her. She lifted her head out of her hands and let her attention turn behind her. Emerald green eyes widened as she saw who it was. Hurriedly she got up off of the bench and started to walk over the edge of the pond and bent over at the knees as she stared off into the water. Picking up a rock that was lucky to not be all the way covered with snow yet she tossed it into the water and watched the ripples that followed after it sunk under the water.

S a s u k e continued to walk over to her and he stopped a few feet behind her and he heard Sakura murmuring nonsense to her self. **"Hn, are you really that frustrated about me coming back?"** the words were stern and firm. Sakura felt like she had been shot in the chest. She frantically replied to him wanting to shut his mouth up and hoping he would back off and just leave her alone, like he always did. **"No! I'm happy to have you back! You just came by at the wrong time earlier and I feel bad for you having to see that."** _'She still cares for me? Probably cares for me and is still one of those annoying obsessive fangirls. They always have too be so caring.'_ Sasuke had a lot running through his thoughts and head at the moment. He did talk a lot more in his thoughts then he did out loud. Always the way it worked he was just a quiet and to the point type of guy.

H e started to walk again and ended up directly beside Sakura. He bent over almost mocking her and he let his gaze stare at her with piercing eyes that showed no emotion. Sakura turned her head the other way and her pink tendrils flowed with the elegant but hasty movement. She wasn't up to looking at Sasuke. _'What an ass hole, and to believe I still love him.'_ With that said and done her inner self was not too pleased with her words and had to fire its own opinion back._ 'Sasuke is sexy! What do you expect we have to love him! And being an ass hole makes him even more attractive.' _Closing her eyes she bit her lip and did her best to ignore what her inner self said.

**"F e e l bad about kissing Sai because you still love me? Is that it…Sakura?"** Sasuke was not one to tease or try to get on anyone's nerves but the knew attitude of one of his old fangirls and teammates was starting to get on his nerves. He reached out a hand to swipe away a good amount of her pink tendrils on her shoulder. _'Her hair has started to get longer again.'_ He thought as it was now able to touch her shoulder near the front of a little longer then her shoulder when it neared the back.

T h a t was it. Sasuke was a bastard and she wasn't up to dealing or understanding why he talked the shit he did. Her hand darted up to grab his arm and she flung her head back around to give a smirk. She probably would regret this later on but the cold always got to her and made her think better then she normally would. And that was just the cold, she never really thought or had experienced how cold water…in winter made anyone think of feel but she was about to.

W i t h the strength she had learned from training with Tsunade-Sama over the years she twisted Sasuke's arm around and had a firm grip that even Sasuke found him self not being able to escape. **"Good thing you know how to swim, and I'm sure the cold water will match and get along just fine with that smart ass attitude of yours. Enjoy your self…"** She leaned in and over to her side and said his sweet name in his ear before she went and hurled him into the water. **"Sasuke." **

A loud splash was carried through the airwaves and Sasuke found him self in shock and in the water faster then he could comprehend what Sakura had said. Wadding in the water Sasuke felt his skin and nerves going numb from the extreme cold. Looking along the shoreline his gaze mingled along looking for Sakura and when she did find her Sakura was still sitting squatted down but waving to him with her eyes shut and a smug smile plastered on her face.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AC** - Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Awww poor Sasuke-kun at the end gets to go for a little winter swim:3 Bet he is enjoying that! **Please read and review! **As always. xD Chapter 4 should be up in the next few days. I think I'm coming across writers block from writing so much in the last few days. -kicks self- Ah well i'l just hope for the best. Toodles everyone!


End file.
